Asam Manis Cinta Dan Persahabatan
by Inainae-chan
Summary: ini adalah sebuah fict gaje buatan dari author yang juga gaje ini - -v ! cerita ini menceritakan tentang kisah cinta dan juga persahabatan dan ada sedikit kejadian nyata di dalamnnya
1. Chapter 1: Perkenalan

Hallo para readers... perkenalkan nama ku ina, aku baru menjadi author jadi belum tau banyak tentang dunia FanFiction ini. Aku harap kalian bisa memaklumin fict2 ku yang gaje ini ^^v.

Mudah-mudahan fict ku bisa menghibur kalian semua.

And review please :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>~Happy Reading~<p>

Asam manis cinta dan persahabatan

By : inainae-chan

Disclaimer : Naruto - masashi kisihimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoSai

RATE : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Crack pairing, miss typo, GAJE !

Chapter 1 : Perkenalan

Di pagi hari yang cerah, seorang pemuda bermata onyx, memakai kacamata yang cocok dan sangat tampan dipakainya serta memiliki rambut raven menawan, sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Matanya tertuju pada satu orang, yaitu pada sosok gadis yang ada di depannya. Gadis itu berambut pink disertai mata emerald yang indah sedang membawa buku-buku yang sangaaaaaaaat berat dari perpustakaan.

Sasuke PoV

Indah...

Rambutnya mirip dengan dia

Tidak begitu buruk...

Tapi dia tidak bisa menggantikan pada sosok perempuan yang pernah ku cintai dulu..

Menurut ku, dia sama seperti gadis-gadis yang lain.

Cih, tidak ada yang istimewa

End Sasuke PoV

Mereka berjalan berlawanan arah. Ketika gadis berambut pink itu ingin masuk ke kelas. Sebuah batu terkutuk yang ntah dari mana munculnya menghalangi niat baiknnya itu (?)

"gedebrag!gedebrung!wengwengweng##jrengbrakbrukbrikkduss#!" (?). suara musibah jatuhnya buku-buku itu terdengar sampai ke kediamannya obama senju (?) *digampar*

Bukan sulap bukan sihir, buku itu berjatuhan dan menimpah pemuda tampan yang layaknya pangeran william itu (?) #lebe.

Pangeran William itu.. ehm sorry. Maksudnya pemuda itu jatuh di sertai hujan buku pun menimpah badannya yang six pack itu (?) *maksudloo?* #abaikan

Gadis itu tersungkur dengan jarak agak beberapa jauh dari pemuda itu, mata emeraldnya membulat serta mulutnya sedikit ternganga. Ia shock dengan fenomena di depan matanya dan sangaat sangat sangat bersalah sampai-sampai dia hampir stroke mendadak *author di shannaro*

"g-gomen n-nasai." Ia langsung berdiri serta mengigit bibirnya bagian bawah dan terserang penyakit gagap mendadak di detik ini juga (?)

Pemuda itu langsung bangkit agar tidak terlihat lemah di depan mata gadis itu.

"Lo ini! Kalau jalan hati-hati dong! Punya mata kan? Percuma lo dikasih mata tapi ga digunain!" Omel pemuda itu

"hey pemuda sombong, belagu dan kasar! Gua kan udah minta maaf, tuhan aja bisa memaafkan hambanya yang salah. Kok lo malah belagu gitu!" balas gadis itu

'mending gua ngacir aja daripada dengerin titisannya nyi roro kidul ini ngoceh dan ngeREP nggak jelas.' Batin pemuda itu

Pemuda itu pun langsung meninggalkan gadis itu yang sudah memberikan death glare padanya sejak tadi. Ia berjalan terlihat santai seperti tidak ada musibah yang terjadi...

"wong edan! Cowok sekarang pada kasar2 sama cewek. Gak tau apa cewek itu harus di beri kasih sayang bukan di beri kekerasan!" oceh gadis itu sambil membereskan buku-buku yang jatuh tadi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainnya di kelas ia bertemu dengan sahabatnnya yang memiliki rambut indigo panjang disertai mata lavender yang sangat indah. Namun, ada air mata bening yang menetes di mata lavender indahnya itu...

*on flashback*

"Hinata-chan, aku harus melanjutkan sekolah ku ke America. Jangan melupakan aku ya sayang, suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali dan kemungkinan aku akan bersekolah kembali di konoha." Naruto berkata dengan nada lirih dan lembut seraya memeluk pacarnya itu.

"b-but. N-naruto-kun. I can't live without you honey. Please, don't let me down..." hinata mengatakan dan mata lavendernya sudah berkaca-kaca namun sayang tidak pecah (?)

"tetapi aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku hinata-chan."

"baiklah, tapi kamu harus berjanji agar setiap hari memberikan kabar tentang dirimu di sana."

"ok. arigatoo gozaimasu hinata-chan. Aishiteru." Lalu naruto mengkecup kening hinata dan memeluk hinata lebih erat lagi seakan-akan tidak ingin meninggalkan orang yang ia cintai

Hinata blushing seketika dan mencoba agar tidak pingsan di moment2 seperti ini =_=

Naruto pun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan meninggalkan hinata dengan melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan, "sayonara my hime. I love you sooooooooo much. Muah muah :*"

*end flashback*

"Sudahlah hinata-chan. Jangan memikirkan laki-laki itu lagi. Dia sudah 2 tahun tidak member kabar. So, carilah pria lain. Kau cantik,pintar,manis dan kau salah satu perempuan idaman di sekolah ini. Pasti banyak laki-laki yang mengejar mu." Kata sahabatnya yang di panggil sakura ini

"t-tapi sakura-chan. Itu sungguh berat. Aku ti-tiidak bisa melupakannya. Dia cinta pe-pertama ku. Hiks hiks." Hinata menangis. Air mata membasahi pipinya yang putih dan lembut itu

"jangan begitu. Aku dulu juga sama seperti mu. Kehilangan first love memang berat dan susah buat move on. Tapi percayalah hinata-chan. Kau akan mendapatkan laki-laki yang benar-benar mencintaimu suatu saat nanti." Saran sakura dan segera memegang tangan sahabatnya itu

Hinata tidak tahan dengan air mata yang terus membanjirinya. Ia meninggalkan sakura tanpa jejak dan berlari ntah kemana...

#

#

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, terlihatlah seorang perempuan berambut kuning panjang dan berpakaian seksi layaknya Britney spears *author ditonjok ino* masuk ke kelas bersama pacarnya yang bernama sai serta saudara kandung sai yang bernama gaara. Ya, gaara dan sai adalah saudara kandung yang paling ajaib bin mustahil di sekolah itu. Mereka tidak memiliki kesamaan sama sekali -_-v

"ohayoo gozaimasu." Sapa ino dan sai serentak kepada penghuni di kelas itu meskipun yang ada hanya ada sakura dan shino

Ino langsung mengambil posisi tempat duduknya yaitu di antara sakura dan hinata. Lebih tepatnya di tengah2 keduannya

"kenapa lo?" Tanya ino kepada sakura

"gak... gak kenapa-napa kok." Jawab sakura

Tak lama kemudian datanglah sosok pemuda yang sering tersenyum itu datang menghampiri mereka

"hey ino-hime ntar malem aku jemput jam 7 ya. Pokoknya kamu harus jadi princess malam ini." Kata sai kepada ino

"Hmm. Emangnya ada apa?" Tanya ino

"aku mau memperkenalkan kamu ke ayah dan ibu ku."

"oh ya? bagus! ok sayang."

"sip, aku ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu ya tsunade-senpai memanggil ku katanya akan ada murid pindahan baru dari suna. Bye sayang. I love you." Kata sai sambil melambaikan tangannya serta berjalan ke arah ruang kepala sekolah

"I love you too." Balas ino lirih diserai senyuman manisnya...

"cih, sayang. Pale lu peyang. Idih lo pada ya masi bocah ingusan doang udah pada pacaran." Celetuk sakura

"hello hello hello mrs,pinky ! kita udah mau jalan 17 tahun. Lo masih waras kan? Kita udah REMAJA bukan BOCAH." Balas ino

"yayaya. Terserah yang penting gua gamau pacaran lagi."

"lo takut ya? wkwk. jangan takut lagi. yang lalu biarlah berlalu. jadikan yang lalu motivasi buat lo untuk kedepannya !"

"ogah ah males mending gua belajar daripada pacaran. "

"zzz. serah lo dah!"

#

#

#

#

#

#

"#kringg!kring!kring!#" bel masuk pun berbunyi dan para siswa-siswi sudah duduk rapi di bangkunya masing-masing sambil menunggu wali kelas mereka yang selalu rajin terlambat -_-

.

.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian masuklah sosok pemuda yang memakai cadar tanpa menggunakan jilbab (?) *dichidori*

"e-eh? Ohayoo anak-anak. Maaf saya terlambat lagi bahha." Gelak kakashi dan murid-murid di kelas itu sweatdrop berjamaah

"yaelah, emang anda selalu rajin terlambat sensei." celetuk kiba

"ahahha. sudahlah jangan begitu. saya selalu kejebak macet. dimohon kemaklumannya ya anak-anak dan baiklah, untung tidak membuang-buang waktu saya akan menyampaikan pengumuman penting bahwa akan ada siswa dari suna yang akan pindah ke kelas kita ini. Ia sudah berada di sekolah ini sejak tadi pagi. Mudah-mudahan dia akan membawa nama sekolah kita menjadi yang terbaik!" seru kakashi

"kita sambut ini diaaa...

T

i

g

a

...

D

u

a

a

...

s

a

t

u

...

Keluarlah wahai ayam (?)" *dichidori lagi*

Lalu, masuklah pemuda yang sangat sangat sangat tampan. Bertubuh six pack. Bermata onyx yang ditutupi dengan kacamata serta berambut raven yang membuat pria itu sangat keren dan tampan. Seluruh siswi yang ada di kelas itu gigit jari serta terperangah ( kecuali sakura ), bahkan ada sebahagian siswa yang juga sepertinya jatuh cinta kepadanya-_- *plak*

"baiklah perkenalkan dirimu." Pinta kakashi

"ok, nama gua uchiha sasuke. Gua tau gua ganteng, tajir, cool, pintar dan para idaman seluruh wanita. Jikalau mau jadi fans gua ntar gua bagi formulirnya. Untuk yang cowok juga ada kalau mau, thanks." Kata sasuke dengan PeDenya

Seluruh siswa-siswi beserta kakashi itu sweatdrop dan Jawdrop ditambah lagi sakura yang semakin mau muntah melihat gaya dan tingkahnya

'yaampun mimpi apa gua semalem kok makhluk gila kayak gini bisa sekelas sama gua?' inner sakura

"ahaha. Lucu sekali. Baiklah sasuke kau duduk di tempat ino sedangkan ino kau duduk di sebelah sai dan gaara." Kata kakashi

Ino sudah cengar-cengir bahagia dan segera ngacir ke tempat duduk barunya setelah mendengar pernyataan kakashi, " arigatoo gozaimasu sensei."

Sakura langsung bangkit dan tidak setuju dengan pernyataan kakashi, "tidak bisa begitu sensei! Ino kan udah disini! Jadi nggak berhak dia duduk disini! Dia kan anak baru!"

"justru karna dia anak baru kalian bisa membantunya. Hinata kan ranking satu sedangkan kau sakura ranking dua di kelas ini. Kalian kan murid yang berprestasi. Sasuke juga mendapatkan prestasi yang tinggi di suna makanya dia dipindahkan di sini." Jelas kakashi

"ta-tapii..."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian sakura. Baiklah sasuke segera duduk disana."

Sakura mengalah dan kembali duduk serta menggembungkan pipinya

"sudahlah sakura-chan." Hinata berusaha menenangi sahabatnya itu

Dan sasuke pun segera duduk di tempat duduk barunya...

"woy cowok belagu awas lo macem2 sama gua dan hinata. Gua panggang lo jadi gosong." Ancam sakura

"lo kira gua takut? Hinata masih mending dia cantik, nah elo. Mirip nenek2 yang jadi tetangga gua yang kerjaannya ngomel mulu terus giginya udah gaada." Ejek sasuke

Hinata hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah mereka

"argh! Awas lo ya!" sakura berusaha menenagkan dirinya dan kembali konsen ke pelajaran

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kring...kring!" bel pulang berbunyi, seluruh siswa dengan secepat kilatnya keluar dari kelas mereka

sakura pun dengan cepatnya mengambil telefon gengamnya dari saku bajunya dan segera menelfon ayahnya

"hallo ayah. Bisa jemput sakura?"

"tidak bisa nak ayah sibuk. Pekerjaan ayah banyak sekali." jawab jiraiya. Padahal dia sibuk dengan perempuan-_-. ya, ayahnya begitu semenjak ibu sakura meninggal

"oh yasudah..."

#Tutt~tutt~tuuut#

sakura melihat kedepan dan ia tersenyum tipis karna ada sahabatnya yang sedang berdiri menunggu jemputan. Ia langsung berlari kecil untuk menghampiri sahabatnya itu

"hoi ino lo pulang dengan siapa?" tanya sakura

"aku dijemput ayah gua. lo mau ikut?"

"tidak. nanti ngerepotin lo aja. Oiya si hinata mana?"

"dia udah pulang. eh itu udah ada ayah gua. gua duluan ya. bye. mata ashita~" ino segera berlari kecil ke mobilnya serta melambaikan tanggannya ke arah sakura

"hmm. berarti gua pulang sendiri dong." gumam sakura dengan muka melasnya

Segera sakura berjalan menuju halte bus konoha high school...

"dih. mana nih busnya? mampus dah." oceh sakura

Lalu di depan sakura berhentilah sebuah mobil mercedes mewah. dan orang yang menaiki mobil mewah itu segera membuka kaca mobilnya

mata sakura terbelalak. dia tak menyangka orang yang di mobil itu adalah...

"woi! hahah kasian lo di halte sendirian! makanya jangan cari gara-gara sama gua. belu m aja gua bertindak lo udah kena batunya... kasiaaann weeek." kata sasuke dengan sombongnya dan segera menancap gas mobilnya

"bakaaaa! awas lo uchiha! gua jadiin pergedel lo nanti! argh!" teriak sakura kepada mobil mercedes didepannya, sampai-sampai penunggu halte bus lainnya merasa ketakutan dan merinding di tempat *plak*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>~TBC~<p>

Maaf ya fictnya agak kependekan dan gaje gitu ^^"

tapi ina sangat memohon sekali agar author yang berbaik hati me-review fict ini. Jikalau ada kesamaan dengan fict kalian yang lainnya, ina mohon maaf. Tapi fict ini memang murni dari imajinasi ina sendiri *ceilaaa* #plak

Kritik dan saran sangat ina perlukan agar lebih baik untuk chapter dan fict selanjutnya ^^

REVIEW PLEASE :D


	2. Chapter 2 : cemburu? NO WAY!

Asam manis cinta dan persahabatan

By : inainae-chan

Disclaimer : Naruto - masashi kisihimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku,SasoSaku,NaruHina,InoSai

RATE : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Crack pairing, miss typo, GAJE !

Summary : akan ada seseorang pemuda tampan yang mengisi hari-hari sakura. Dan sepertinya sasuke tidak senang dengan kehadiran pemuda itu. Ada apa gerangan? Apakah sasuke takut tersaingi kegantengannya atau ia jealous dengan pemuda yang dekat dengan sakura itu?. Wahaha. Penasaran? Ayo baca fict ku yang gaje ini and don't forget to review.

P

L

E

A

S

E

*puppy eyes no jutsu* /plak /di bom

Happy reading~

"hoaaaam. Jam berapa sekarang ya?" gumam sakura dan segera melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya

Ia langsung cengo melihat arah jarum jam di depannya, "jam 3 pagi? Tumben aku bangun jam segini...Aneh..."

Sakura segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur tempat ia mengisi perutnya yang kosong itu

.

.

.

"hem.. tidak ada makanan... padalah kan perut ku lapar sekali hiks hiks. Ayah kemana lagi? Jam segini masa belum pulang?" oceh sakura

.

.

.

"brumm!brummm!" tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara motor di depan rumahnya

'seperti suara motor ayah.. waaah mudah2an aja ayah membawa makanan.' Batin sakura sambil senyum tipis

"tok..tok..tok.." terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar

"iya sebentaaar." Kata sakura

"kreeeeeeeeeeeek."

'hay sakura." Sapa seseorang yang didepan sakura

Sakura shock mendadak dan matanya membulat sewaktu melihat orang yang di depannya,

"k-k-ka-ka-kauu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi sejak kapan kau ke konoha?" Tanya sakura kepada pemuda yang duduk disampingnya

"tadi siang. Maaf aku baru ke mari sekarang. Dini hari pula. soalnya aku sibuk mencari sekolah ku ." Balas pemuda yang mempunyai rambut pendek berwarna merah serta wajahnya yang sangat sangat imut dan tampan itu *author ngiler* /plak

"lho jadi kamu pindah sekolah dan tempat tinggal nih? Keluarga mu juga ikutan pindah?" Tanya sakura

"iya hehehe."

"oh haha. Btw, Lama tidak berjumpa dengan mu ya sasori."

"iya sakura. Kau semakin cantik saaja sekarang."

"hahaha. Bisa saja kau ini." Sakura langsung blushing didepan pemuda itu

Sasori hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sakura

"hem bagaimana kalau kau satu sekolah dengan ku saja." Saran sakura

" brilliant ! baiklah besok aku akan segera mendaftar disekolah mu!"

"ok. Mudah2an kau sekelas dengan ku sasori."

"iya itu pasti..." sasori tersenyum tipis

Sasori PoV

Pantas saja orang tua ku menjodohkan aku dengannya

Dia cantik,perhatian,pintar dan manis pula

Mudah-mudahan perjodohan ini akan terus berlangsung

Apakah dia mau dengan ku?

Atau jangan-jangan ia sudah memiliki kekasih?

Sakura... sakura...

Aku sangat menyukaimu sejak dulu

End Sasori PoV

.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian terdengarlah suara motor yang tidak asing di depan kediamannya itu

"waah itu pasti ayah! Tidak salah lagi!" seru sakura dan segera berlari untuk membukkan pintu

.

.

.

"kreeek"

"ayah. Lama sekali sih. Itu sasori datang..." kata sakura sambil celingak celinguk melihat apakah ada makanan yang dibawa ayahnya itu

"oh sasori... hahaha. Hey ada apa kau sakura melihat-lihat ayah begitu?" Tanya jiraiya

"aku laparrrrrwrrwrr yah."

"upss. Maaf ayah tidak membawa makanan. Bagaimana kalau kau dan sasori keluar untuk membeli makanan."

"hah makanan? Mana ada tempat makanan yang buka jam segini, yang bener ae?"

"ada... kedai ichiraku. Disana buka 24 jam." Jelas jiraiya

"hem. ok. Aku akan segera memanggil sasori!" seru sakura dan segera menghampiri sasori

.

.

"sasori. Mau gak ngantar aku ke kedai ichiraku. Ga jauh kok, aku mau beli ramen soalnya aku laper banget. Mau ya please." Ajak sakura ditambah dengan puppy eyesnya yang sangat membuat sasori meleleh (?)

'yaampun kami-sama. Ini cewek apa princess sih gilaaaa cantik banget!' batin sasori

"iya deh aku mau. Tapi naik motor ya soalnya aku ga bawa mobil. Heheh." Balas sasori

"gpp! Naik sikil pun juga aku rela. Asal aku dapatkan ramen itu. Hem, ayo segera naik motor mu!" sakura langsung dengan sigapnya menarik tangan sasori dan cowok imut yang malang itu pun terombang-ambing karenanya (?)

.

.

"#brum!brum#!"

"ayah aku pergi!" sakura berkata seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah jiraiya

"hati-hati ya." Balas jiraya

Motor ninja berwarna merah milik sasori itu pun segera keluar dari kediaman jiraiya

'hem. mudah-mudahan aja perjodohan ini berhasil dan aku bisa melihat sakura bahagia di pelaminan.' Batin jiraiya sambil tersenyum serta meneteskan sedikit air matanya

.

.

.

"sasori. Cepetan dong. Udah laper nih." Kata sakura

"ok." Sasori segera menancap gasnya sampai-sampai rambut sakura jigrak seketika (?) *dishannaro*

Sangking takutnya perempuan bermata emerald itu pun memeluk sasori dengan erat dari belakang...

"dagdigdugserrrrrr(?)" jantung sasori berdegub kencang sehingga ia agak salah tingkah

Sakura tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan ia sudah membuat pria imut itu keringat dingin

Sasori mencoba agar bersikap seperti biasa dan stay cool.

'seandainya moment-moment seperti ini bisa berlangsung lamaaaa. Aaa, aku pasti senang sekaliii.' Batin sasori sambil senyum2 gaje

.

.

.

Dan tidak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka ke kedai ichiraku ramen tersebut

"kriiittt."

'yah sudah sampai... sial!' batin sasori kesal

"hah sudah sampai? Syukurlah haha. Sasori kau terlihat hebat sekali membawa motor itu untung aku sudah biasa dan gak ketakutan bahah." Kata sakura dengan kebohongannya yang nista itu padahal sebenernya ia takut dan merinding tingkat dewa (?) tapi sasori memaklumi gadis yang ia cintai itu

"hahaha. Arigatoo sakura."

"doita~ eh lu mau ramen juga biar aku pesan?"

"tidak... aku sudah kenyang.. belikan saja untuk mu dan ayah mu."

"baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." Sakura segera berlari kecil untuk memasuki kedai yang terkenal di konoha itu

"bang! Ramennya dua! Di bungkus! Yang panas yang enak pokoknya. Terus kuahnya harus seger. Mienya harus banyak. Ditambah lagi jangan sampai bakteri sekecil apa pun masuk ke ramen itu!" Oceh sakura yang sampai-sampai membuat penjual ramen itu sweatdrop

"ok neng." Kata penjual ramen itu serta acungan jempolnya yang berada di depan wajah sakura

.

.

10 menit kemudian.

.

.

"dua mie ramen yang di bungkus sudah selesai. Ini neng ramennya." Kata penjual ramen itu sambil memberikan kedua bungkus ramen yang telah ia buat

"huh lama sekali yasudah terima kasih. Oiya aku sudah membayar ke dua mie ramen itu dan uangnya sudah ku berikan ke anak mu." Jelas sakura

"sip, arigatoo gozaimasu neng. Sering2 datang kemari ye."

"hahaha iyaiya." Kata sakura dan langsung meninggalkan kedai ramen itu serta menghampiri sasori

.

"maaf ya agak lama." Kata sakura

"gpp kok sakura." Balas sasori

Sakura segera menaiki motor ninja berwarna merah milik sasori itu

"sasori agak pelan ya soalnya aku takut ramennya dingin jikalau kau ngebut seperti tadi. Hehehhe." Bisik sakura

'padahal sebenernya gua takut wkwkw.' Batin sakura sambil cekikikan

"hosh! Baiklah sakura." Balas sasori dan segera menancap gas motor ninja miliknya itu dengan perlahan

'yah. Bearti moment2 yang indah tadi itu gabisa terulang lagi dong. Hiks hiks' batin sasori sedih

.

.

.

.

Dan mereka pun sudah sampai di kediaman jiraiya dan juga sakura itu... dengan cepatnya sakura langsung mengambil piring serta membawanya ke meja makan

"ayah. Mau makan mie ramennya sekarang?" Tanya sakura kepada jiraiya

"tidaak. Kau saja dulu. Oh iya by the way. Kau tidak membelikan ramen untuk sasori?" Tanya jiraiya balik

"tidak usah om. Saya sudah kenyang." Sambung sasori disertai senyuman tipisnya

"kalau begitu aku duluan yang makan ya. Jangan sampai ada yang ngiler lho hahaha. Itadakimasu!" seru sakura dan segera menyatap ramen yang lezat itu

.

.

Setelah sakura selesai makan pemuda itu pun langsung pamit kepada jiraiya dan sakura. Dan dikarenakan beberapa jam lagi sakura masuk sekolah, ia pun tidak tidur dan segera bersiap-siap sebagaimana biasanya

'bagaimana nih kalau sampai aku ketiduran di kelas! Argh mana ada ulangan kimia lagi.' Batin sakura khawatir

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah pun ia memasang tampang muka yang loyo. Tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya

"sakura-chan kau kenapa?" Tanya hinata

"hoaam. A-ak hoaaaam aku ngantukk nyaaam zzz." Gumam sakura yang sedang menompangkan kepalanya di atas mejanya itu

"pasti kau begadang! Eh si sasuke datang tuh bangun gih. Nanti kamu di ledekin lagi lho." Kata hinata sang malaikat bagi sakura itu

Dengan sigapnya sakura langsung berdiri tegak serta melototkan matanya dan pura-pura membaca buku kimia milik hinata

Sang uchiha pun sudah duduk di bangkunya dan melirik sakura aneh

"ada ape lo ngelirik gua? Naksir? Gua tau gua cantik udeh makasih." Kata sakura dengan PeDenya. Dan sepertinya penyakit kepedean tingkat dewa milik sasuke sudah menular ke sakura *di chidori*

"amit amig hoeek. Lo bego apa pura2 bego sih. Liat noh buku lo terbalik gitu. Baca apaan kayak begituan." Cetus sasuke sinis

Sakura malu malu dan sangaaaat malu. ia sedang berfikir dan mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat agar dia tidak di pandang lemah oleh uchiha itu

"lo gatau apa. Cih, kasian! Sekarang ini zaman orang baca buku terbalik dan isi buku yang di baca cepet masuk ke otak. Ga gaul lo!." Kata sakura dan dengan soknya membuka lembaran kedua pada buku yang ia baca terbalik itu

"BAKA! Lo kira gua bego apa! Gua gabisa dibego-begoin kayak lo." Omel sasuke dan segera memasang earphonenya

Dan sakura memberikan death glare kepada sasuke namun sasuke pura2 tidak perduli padahal dia sudah mati ketakutan /dor

'saat ini lo boleh menang. Tapi liat aja nanti!' batin sakura kesal

"kring!" bel masuk pun berbunyi

"anak-anak kita kedatangan siswa baru lagi, ini sungguh kebahagian yang luar biasa." Kata orochimaru

'pasti sasori. Aaaa. Awas lo sasuke. Liat pembalasan gua.' Batin sakura

"Baiklah murid baru yang bernama sasori segera masuk nak." Sambut orochimaru

1

.

2

.

3

.

Masuklah pemuda tampan dan imut itu sampai2 membuat semua siswi dan siswa (?) di kelas itu nosebleed karnanya

"baiklah nama saya sasori. Salam kenal semua. Hopefully u all will be my friends." Kata sasori yang memulai perkenalann ya dengan lembut dan sopan disertai senyuman manis dan imutnya w

"SASORI lebih keren,ganteng dan sopan dari pada SASUKE!" seru tenten yang dari tadi keasyikan memandang sasori

Neiji dan sasuke pun segera memberikan death glare pada sasori namun ia tidak perduli

'cih apanya yang ganteng? Rongsokan gitu mukanye.' Batin sasuke kesal

'mpus lo uchiha!' batin sakura yang dari tadi senyum2 gaje

.

.

.

"kring.. kring.. kring!" bel istirahat berbunyi, seluruh siswa-siswi langsung ke kantin kecuali sakura,sasuke dan sasori yang masih di kelas itu

Sakura yang dari tadi cengigisan itu pun segera mewujudkan rencana jailnya yang ia rencanakan sudah matang-matang

Sakura pun segera menarik sasori di depan papan tulis dan sengaja menghalangi sasuke yang sedang mencatat rumus dari orochimaru

"sasori sayang.. GANTENG deh kamu ya. Muaah. Jalan bareng yuk besok. Kamu kan SOPAN, KEREN terus PINTAR lagi dari seluruh COWOK yang ada di KELAS ini. Terus kamu juga gak BELAGU, aku sayang kamu deh muaah." Kata sakura dengan lembutnya sambil mencium pipi kanan sasori dan sakura agak sedikit blushing

Sasori yang merasa ngefly itu pun segera sadar. Ia terkejut dan benar benar tidak menyangka terhadap apa yang di lakukan sakura

'mpus lo sasuke! Wkwkw.' Batin sakura

'ya ampun sakura mimpi apa gua semalam ih gila gua senang banget!' batin sasori

'menjijikkan! Bermesraan di depan gua! Eitss. Tunggu. Tunggu. Kok gua cemburu ya? Apa cemburu karna sakura sengaja ngejelekin gue atau memang gua cemburu sewaktu sakura mencium pipi sasori? Cih, ga mungkin gua suka sama cewek monster itu!.' Batin sasuke

"kalau bermesraan TOLONG JANGAN DI SEKOLAH!" kata sasuke sinis dan segera meninggalkan kelas itu

"hahahahhahah!" cekikikan sakura dan sampai mengagetkan sasori

"hem. Sakura-chan apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Tanya sasori

"maaf ya. Aku sengaja membuat si uchiha itu marah soalnya aku sangat sangat membencinya." Jawab sakura mencoba menjelaskan yang sebenarnya

"oh yasudah tidak apa-apa. jangan lakuin lagi ya karna itu sama saja bagaikan kau ingin membuat ia cemburu."

"e-eh iya. G-gomen nasai sasori."

"ya. No prob." Kata sasori santai namun sebenarnya hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Ia kira yang di lakukan sakura tadi adalah bukan rekayasa semata

'eh gua ngapain ya ngejalanin rencana ini. Toh gua kan mau balas dendam gua ke sasuke bukan malah bikin dia cemburu.. atau jangan-jangan... ihhh! NO WAY!' batin sakura

.

.

.

~TBC~

Gimana ceritanya?

Udah panjang belum?

Aku yakin ceritanya masih jelek karna belum ada yang review TT^^TT

Tolong banget ya yang berbaik hati.

Kritik dan saran sangat ina butuhkan

.

.

.

.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chap 3 : Dia kembali,penggantinya muncul

Waah, reviewnya baru 1 orang. Hikss tapi gpp deh yang penting udah ada yang baca fict gaje ku ini.

Sebelumnya, ina bales review dulu ya...

**atamae hinasudachi** : hehe, iya makasih mae dan salam kenal, enggak kok, mae gak sksd ;)

.

.

.

Dan baiklah silahkan baca fict saya yang gaje ini

treennggggg.. treeing... trenggg...

and

r

e

v

i

e

w

please :)

happy reading~

* * *

><p>Asam manis cinta dan persahabatan<p>

By : inainae-chan

Disclaimer : Naruto - masashi kisihimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku,SasoSaku,NaruHina,NaruShion,KibaHina,InoSai

RATE : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Crack pairing, miss typo, GAJE !

Chapter 3 : Dia kembali, penggantinya muncul

.

.

Summary : Hinata yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar itu pun segera ingin membuang perasaan yang pernah ia rasa dulu.. Hancur adalah perasaan yang ia rasakan begitu dalam. Namun, ada sosok lain yang sepertinya bisa menggantikan sosok yang pernah ia cintai dulu. Siapakah dia?

.

.

.

Happy reading~

Pemandangan sore hari yang sangat indah terpancar dari suasana di konoha itu. Angin yang berhembus sejuk, burung-burung berterbangan di udara, banyak anak serta orang tuanya yang berjalan-jalan di sore hari menikmati indahnya pemandangan sekitar. Namun, ada seorang gadis manis bermata lavender dan berambut indigo yang sedang di landa gulana. Baginya pemandangan indah di sekitarnya itu seperti awan mendung dan badai topan yang sedang menggambarkan perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang

.

.

*on flashback*

Pukul 12.40

"Tadaimaaa!" sapa hinata dan segera masuk kerumah

"Okaeriii..." balas ibunya

"hay bu, neji-niisan kemana? " Tanya hinata

"Dia dibelakang sedang memberi makan ayam peliharaannya(?)"

"oh terima kasih buu."

Hinata segera berlari kecil ke belakang rumahnya

"neji-niisan, temenin aku ke supermarket dekat sini yuk." Kata hinata

"ya, tapi kau masuk ke mobil duluan, kakak cuci tangan dulu sebentar." Jelas neji

"Okok"

#Bruuumm#

Dan sampailah mereka di supermarket

"belilah apa yang mau kau beli. Aku tunggu di mobil dannn GPL." Kata neji

"okk siap bossss"

.

.

.

"hmm, akhirnya selesai juga aku membeli apa yang ingin ku beli, eitss! Aku beliin neji-niisan coklat deh siapa tau aja suka. Hihihi." Gumam hinata

Ia pun segera berjalan ke arah ia akan mendapatkan coklat untuk kakaknya itu

.

.

Dan coklat cadburry lah yang ia pilih, kebetulan coklat yang amat terpopuler itu hanya tersisa satu di rak bagian coklat tersebut. Namun, saat ia ingin mengambil coklat itu, seorang pemuda datang dan secara tidak sengaja ia juga ingin mengambil coklat itu, sehingga posisinya sekarang tangan pemuda itu mengengam tangan hinata sedangkan hinata terkejut dan masih mengengam coklat yang ingin ia ambil. Dan hinata pun segera melihat pemuda yang di sebelahnya itu.

.

.

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

.

.

Mata hinata terbuka lebar, mulutnya sedikit ternganga namun tidak lebar selebarlebarnya harimau mengaum(?), Ia sangat terkejut melihat pemuda yang sedang ia lihat sekarang. Pemuda itu berambut spike kuning bermata bagaikan samudra dan memakai kaus dalam putih dilapisi kemeja bergaris-garis berwarna kuning dan hitam disertai lengan kemejanya di gulung sampai siku-siku serta pemuda itu memakai celana jeans yang benar-benar sangat tampan di pakainya. Sangat tidak asing bagi mata lavender hinata sewaktu melihat pemuda itu

"Na-naruto-kun, k-kau k-kah i-itu..." kata hinata lirih

"hinata-chan..." balas naruto

Posisi tangan mereka masih sama seperti tadi. Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat mengacaukan bagi pertemuan tidak sengaja antara naruto dan hinata.

"naruto-kun... kamu di mana sayang..." panggil sosok gadis cantik yang bernama shion itu

Segera naruto dan hinata sadar dari lamunan mereka

"hah.. i-iya shion-hime, aku disini." Naruto segera berlari kecil ke arah shion dan meninggalkan hinata

Hinata heran, jidatnya mengkerut. Ia bingung apakah naruto masih menyukainya dan masih menjadi pacarnya atau tidak. segera ia ke kasir dan membawa belanjaan yang telah ia beli di supermarket itu. Dan sewaktu ia keluar dari supermarket ia melihat naruto dan shion yang bermesraan. Ia muak dan secepat kilat masuk ke mobil kakaknya

.

.

"kdrubbb!"

"hey. Imouto-chan. Kenapa menutup pintunya keras sekali. What happen?" Tanya neji

"ti-tidak a-apa-apa kok nii-san. Ma-maafkan a-aku." Kata hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang bagaikan awan mendung itu

"hosh! Kau selalu saja begitu. Selalu saja menutupi masalah mu. Yasudahlah mari kita pulang."

*End Flashback*

.

.

.

.

.

"huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kau pembohong! Mana janji yang kau ucapkan padaku! Aku harus melupakan mu! Kau membuat ku kecewaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak hinata serta tangisannya yang hampir membanjiri kediaman hyuuga itu(?) /lebe

Dan tak lama kemudian ibunya hinata mendengar teriakan dan tangisan anaknya itu. Segera ia menuju kamar hinata dan mengetuknya terlebih dahulu

"Hinata... kau kenapa nak? Ada masalah apa?" Tanya ibu hinata dari luar

Segera hinata menghapus air matanya dan membuang tissue yang memenuhi kamarnya itu

"ti-tidak a-apa b-bu.. a-aku b-baik-baik sa-saja.." kata hinata sambil membukakan pintunya

"kalau ada masalah cerita sama ibu ya nak jangan di pendam-pendam gitu nanti kamu sakit lagi." Kaat ibu hinata seraya memeluk anaknya itu

"i-iya buu.."

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang kelabu bagi hinata. Namun ia berusaha agar bersikap seperti biasanya dan Segera ia masuk kedalam kelasnyaa

"ohayooo hinata-chan." Sapa pemuda yang bernama kiba itu

"h-hey kiba-kun..."

"kau kenapa? Kok tidak seperti biasanya?"

"aku ti-tidak ap-apa-apa kok."

"bohong... hmm, pasti kau begini gara-gara si durian songong itu lagi kan ?" *dirasengan*

"ti-tidaakkk...!"

"Sudahlah hinata-chan. Jangan fikirkan dia. Carilah pria lain ,masih banyak pria lebih baik dari si durian itu yang mau menjadi pacar mu..." kata kiba sambil memegang kedua bahu hinata

"eheeemmm! Si kiba promosi tuh... cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Goda sakura yang tiba2 menyambung pembicaraan antara kiba dan hinata

Kiba blushing dan memberikan death glare kepada sakura

"eh iya peace bro peace. Ahelah elu gitu ae marah. Sabar dongg." Kata sakura yang sambil membentuk jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya seperti huruf "V"

"untuk kali ini lu gua maafin. Awas ya lu gua aduin sasuke ntar wkwkkkw." Balas kiba

"aduin aja sono sama si uchiha belagu itu! Emang gue pikirin! Toh dianya juga takut sama gua wkkwwkwk." Kata sakura dengan sombongnya

Dan masuklah sosok pemuda yang bernama sasuke itu ke kelas. Dan ia mendengarkan apa yang telah dikatakan sakura barusan, mukanya pun sudah memerah kayak panci kepanasan (?) /plak

"APA LO BILANG? GUA TAKUT SAMA LO? NGACA DULU KALI YAAA! JANGAN MACAM2 LO SAMA GUA! SEKALI GUA SENTIL AJA LONYA UDH MELAYANG KAYAK UPIL!" oceh sasuke

"woii! pantat ayam belagu! Nyadar diri dong kalau ngomong! Rambut lo dulu lo urusin! Kayak pantat ayam gitu dijadiin model rambut,, hoeeek! Kamfungan!" balas sakura

Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat aksi antara sasuke dengan sakura sementara kiba mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk memegang tangan hinata. Hinata yang tersadar langsung blushing di tempat

'kiba sangat baik. Mungkin dia dapat menggatikannya.' batin gadis bermata lavender itu sambil tersenyum tipis

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Watashi na ri ni "ai saretai" . ._

_afureru no ni kimi ga mienai . ._

_Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga suru n da…_

_Tsutaetai no ni umai . ._

_kotoba mietara . ._

_nai watashi tabun . ._

_Uso demo ii no ni "ikanai demo" ienai yo . ._

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 3.50 pm, Hp hinata berbunyi lagu 'Long kiss good bye – HALCALI' itu pertanda bahwa seseorang sedang mengirim pesan kepadanya. Ia pun segera bergegas dari kamar mandi dan langsung mengambil hpnya yang terletak di atas mejanya

**From : Kiba Inuzuka**

**Hinata.. mala mini ada acara gak?**

Hinata terkejut dan ia berfikir sejenak... Dan tidak lama kemudian ia membalas pesan kiba

**To : Kiba Inuzuka**

**Tidak ada. Emangnya kenapa?**

Sambil menunggu balasan dari kiba, hinata membaca novel kesayangannya dan tak lama kemudian kiba menjawab

**From : Kiba Inuzuka**

**Hem.. begini.. Aku mau mengajak mu dinner di restoran dekat sini.. kamu mau gak, hinata?**

Dan hinata semakin terkejut lagi, hampir saja jantungnya copot (?) /lebay. Ia pun langsung menjawab pesan kiba

**To : Kiba Inuzuka**

**Iyaa.. aku mau.. tapi jangan pulang larut malam, aku takut keluarga ku marah...**

Belum terhitung 15 detik Hp hinata berbunyi lagi menandakan kiba membalas pesannya

**From : Kiba Inuzuka**

**YESS! Domo arigatoo hinata-chan. Baik, aku akan menjemput mu jam 7, dan aku akan mengantar mu pulang jam 9. Tidak lama kan?**

Hinata langsung menjawab pesan kiba tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi

**To : Kiba Inuzuka**

**Enggak kok. Hehe, sudah dulu ya aku mau bersiap sampai nanti...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TINN!TIN!" suara mobil terdengar dari di luar kediaman hyuuga

"baik bu, kiba sudah datang. Aku pergi yaa." Hinata segera memeluk ibunya sambil cipika-cipiki(?)

.

Kiba yang memakai jaket warna hitam dan kaus putih melapisinya disertai celana jeans itu pun dengan PeDe see PeDePeDenya kelaur dari mobil serta menyambut hinata

"hay kiba kun.. sudah menunggu lama." Kata hinata sambil menyampirinya

Sementara itu, kiba terpelongo sewaktu melihat hinata. Bagaimana tidak, gadis manis bermata lavender itu memakai dress selutut berwarna lavender keungu-unguan. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai, dan memakai anting-anting bergambar bunga lavender yang sangat membuatnya terlihat seperti bidadari saat itu.

"e-eh tidak k-kok. Dan kamu terlihat cantik sekali hinata." Puji kiba

"a-arigatoo." Hinata blushing dan kiba langsung membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk hinata

.

.

.

.

Dan sampailah mereka di restoran dekat rumah hinata. Kiba segera menggandeng tangan hinata dan ia membawa hinata ke taman restoran tersebut.

Hinata terkejut, taman itu dipenuhi lilin serta satu meja disertai dua bangku itu terletak di tengah-tengahnya dan tak lupa pula aroma lavender terpancar dari lilin-lilin itu

"kiba, ini indah sekali. Kau yang menyiapkannya?" Tanya hinata sambil duduk dikursinya

"of course." Kata kiba sambil menggangukan kepalanya, "so, mau pesan apa?"

Terlihat pelayan yang sudah siap menanti pesanan mereka

"apa aja deh ehhe."

"hem baiklah. Nasi goreng dua, orange juicenya dua." Pinta kiba

"okk, harap menunggu selama 5 menit"

.

.

.

.

.

"nasi goreng ini sungguh enak, aku kenyang sekali dan terima kasih kiba." Kata hinata sambil tersenyum kepada kiba

"ya sama-sama, hmm bagaimana kalau kita berdansa sebentar?" tawar kiba

"ta-tapi a-aku ti-tidak bi-bisa..."

"tidak apa akan ku ajarkan." Kiba langsung menggaet secepat kilat tangan hinata

Dan music romance itu langsung di putar oleh pelayan resto

Kiba merangkul perut hinata, dan kiba meletakkan tangan hinata di atas pundaknya dan menggepit kepalanya. Lalu dia sedikit mengeratkan rangkulannya sehingga hinata sedikit sesak napas...

Musik yang indah itu pun mengiringi mereka, kiba mengajari hinata untuk berjalan ke kanan ke kiri ke depan dan kebelakang.

Dan pada saat itu, tangan kanan kiba menaiki dagu hinata sehingga hinata mendongak ke atas. Hinata sudah pasti blushing hebat, kiba mengeratkan kembali rangkulannya sehingga mereka semakin jauh lebih dekat.

Jarak antara hidung mereka hanya 1 cm. Kiba semakin mendekat, hinata pun menjinjitkan kakinya

D

A

A

A

A

A

A

A

A

N

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'hinata! Sadar! Dia bukan naruto! Dia bukan lelaki yang sangat2 kau cintaii!' tiba2 hinata tersentak dan melepaskan pelukannya dari kiba, seperti ada sosok makhluk yang sedang melarangnya dan nyaris saja ciuman pertamanya ia berikan kepada kiba dan tentu saja itu bukan mukhrim!

"maafkan aku hinata-chan..." kiba sangat bersalah, ia memasang wajah sedih dan takut kalau hinata tak akan berbicara kepadanya lagi

"jangan ulangi lagi. Baiklah sekarang antar aku pulang." Pinta hinata

"i-iya pa-pasti.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>~TBC~<p>

Gimana ceritanya? Aneh yaa? Maaf :(

Tapi tolong banget di review ya :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Cinta segiempat & segitiga

Heyyo! Author abal ini kembali lagi nyihha nyihha :D *ditimpukin tomat*

Ehem, baiklah saya akan melanjutkan fict abal saya yang pertama kali saya publish yaitu berjudul 'Asam Manis Cinta Dan Persahabatan' ini. Sekarang mau jalan chap 4 nih. Mudah-mudahan yang ngereview semakin banyak! Cacian, kritikus dan apa aja insyaallah ina terima dengan lapang dada karna itu memotivasi buat ina. Tapi jangan terlalu pedes ya dan gunakan bahasa yang positif ^^v

Ok saya mau balas review dulu ya walaupun Cuma nambah satu tapi gpp

**Energy Pill Entertainment** : sebelumnya makasih banget udah di review ya :D. iya salam kenal juga. Ok sesuai permintaan kamu aku akan munculin pair NejiTen. Kalau GaaMatsu mudah-mudahan di cerita yang selanjutnya, ok? Makasih sarannya :D

Berikut adalah diaolog gila ala author sarap :

Readers : "banyak omong lu!"

Author : "go-gomen.."

Naruto : "cepetan ina-chan! Aku mau menjelaskan ke hinata kalau aku sebenernya benar-benar menyayanginya!"

Author : "tapi naruto-kun, aku mencintaimu, ingat NaruIna :D!"

Hinata : "apa kau bilang? Naruto-kun itu punya ku tau!"

Author : "punyaku!"

Hinata : "punyaaaaku!"

Author : "punyakuuuuuuu!"

Hinata : "punyakuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Naruto : "lanjutkan saja! Aku suka diperebutkan wahahahah."

All : sweatdrop

Jangan baca dialog gila saya diatas jika anda tidak ingin menjadi gila!

ok sekarang mari baca fict saya

cekidot

* * *

><p>Asam manis cinta dan persahabatan<p>

By : inainae-chan

Disclaimer : Naruto - masashi kisihimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku,SasoSaku,NaruHina,NaruShion,KibaHina,InoSai,NejiTen

RATE : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Crack pairing, miss typo, GAJE !

Chapter 4 : cinta segitiga & segiempat

Summary : Hinata kini terjebak cinta segiempat, sedangkan sakura terjebak cinta segitiga. Dan kemunculan kakak ipar baru hinata sangat membantunya untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"ayah... ibu... sudah saatnya aku memperkenalkan calon menantu keluarga hyuuga...

hinata...hanabi... kalian akan mendapatkan kakak ipar baru." Kata neji kepada keluarganya

"ibu sangat senang mendengarnya nak, siapa gadis itu?" Tanya ibu mereka

"baiklah tenten silahkan masuk!"seru neji

Masuklah sosok gadis cantik berpakaian ala-ala cina gimana gitu(?) dan rambutnya di kepang dua atau bisa juga di sebut cepol dua yang sangat menarik perhatian keluarga neji tersebut.

"haiyya. Perkenalkan nama saya tenten. Hajimemashite." Kata tenten memperkenalkan diri

"sungguh kau pandai memilih yang mana orang yang pantas untuk mu, gadis ini sungguh cantik. Bagaimana kau menemukannya?" Tanya ayah mereka

"itu rahasia ayah." Kata neji sambil sweatdropped

"hahhaha" tawa serentak dari mereka minus neji

"baiklah. Kapan kalian akan merencanakan pernikahan kalian ini?' Tanya ibu mereka

"secepatnya!" seru neji

.

.

.

_*keesokan harinya*_

"maa.. paa.. aku pergi sekolah dulu." Kata hinata dan hanabi serentak sambil menyalam kedua orang tuanya itu

"oiya kang iman lagi pulang kampung jadi gabisa mengantar kalian sekolah. So, kak neji yang akan mengantarkan kalian." Kata ibu mereka

"okk." Mereka pun segera masuk ke mobil

~ciung~

.

.

.

Mumpung sekolah hinata paling dekat jadi dia duluan yang di antar setelah itu baru hanabi

"baiklah terima kasih neji-niisan aku sekolah dulu dan hanabi, kakak sekolah dulu ya. Nanti kamu rajin2 sekolahnya. byebye." Hinata berkata sambil melambaikan tangannya

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas ia bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya yaitu sakura dan ino

"hinata! udah tau belum, naruto lho naruto bakalan datang ke sekolah ini lagi! Dia bakalan sekelas sama kita!" oceh sakura heboh

"hah... yang be..." hinata yang mendengar berita itu langsung pingsan di tempat

Sakura dan ino panikkk tingkat dewa

"aduh gimana nih. Elu sih ra cepet banget ngomongnya. Akibatknya dia pingsan kan?" omel ino

"iya maaf, gue juga gatau bakalan kayak begini.."

Lalu sasuke pun lewat dan ia melihat hinata yang pingsan di lantai

"kenapa dia?" Tanya sasuke

"dia pingsan..." jawab sakura

Sasuke segera membopong gadis berambut indigo itu ke UKS, ino dan sakura cengo dan segera mengikuti sasuke dari belakang

.

.

.

"h-hemm..." perlahan namun pasti gadis itu membuka matanya

"hinata kau sudah sadar?" Tanya SakuIno serentak

"hem.. dimana aku?" Tanya hinata

"kau di UKS, sasuke yang membawa mu ke sini." Jelas ino

"hah sasuke? Baik sekali dia.."

"ntahlah, mungkin dia kesambet kali hahaha. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya sakura

"tidak.. ayo ke kelas." Ajak hinata dan mereka pun berjalan ke kelas

'ntah kenapa. Aku kok agak cemburu ya pas sasuke membopong hinata.' inner sakura heran

.

.

.

*_Sesampai di kelas*_

"baiklah posisi duduk di ubah. Sasuke di depan dan disebelahnya nanti akan ada siswa pindahan baru, sedangkan hinata dibelakangnya, di sebelahnya ada sakura. Di belakangnya ino dan di sampingnya ada sai dan..." kakashi pun menjelaskan satu-persatu posisi duduk mereka sekarang

"semua sudah lengkap dan sekarang kita akan menyambit eh maksud saya menyambut siswa pindahan dari amerika. Dia bisa dibilang 'anak baru stok lama'!" seru kakashi dan mereka bertepuk tangan

"ini dia uzumaki naruto!"

Masuklah naruto yang bergaya sok keren itu ke dalam kelas barunya dan sosok yang pertama kali ia lihat itu adalah hinata...

"well, my name is uzumaki naruto. I'm sure u all know about me. Thx" kataa naruto singkat padat namun tak jelas -_-

'kenapa tahun ini musim anak baru sih, nah sekarang anak baru stok lama lagi hadeh.' Batin shikamaru

"baiklah naruto segera duduk disamping sasuke." Pinta kakashi

Kakashi langsung menjelaskan topik pembelajaran yang akan ia jelaskan hari ini

Naruto terus saja melihat hinata sementara hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya. Lalu ia melihat sosok cowok cakep yang ada disebelahnya

"what's your name?" Tanya naruto

"udah lu gak usah belagak bule deh. Emang lu kira gue gatau asal usul lu dan elu lahir dimana." Cetus sasuke

"cih.. oiya siapa nama lu?" tanyanya lagi

"pangeran William.. eh uchiha sasuke deng." Sasuke berkata sambil membuat naruto beserta sakura yang menguping pembicaraan mereka itu sweatdropped

"oh wkwkw. Lu lucu juga ya. Jadi temen gue mau?" Tanya naruto lagi

"maulah..asal tidak membuat ku repot saja."

"aku ini tidak suka merepotkan orang, tenang saja. oiya kau, ku panggil teme ya." Naruto berkata disertai puppy eyes no jutsunya

Sasuke langsung memberikan death glare kepadanya

"dasar dobe!"

.

.

.

"kring!" bel istirahat berbunyi

"hinata ke kantin yuk." Ajak sakura dan ino

"enggak. Aku gak nafsu makan

"hem. Kami membelikan kau burger aja ya."

"kalian memang sahabat ku." kata hinata sambil tersenyum

"itulah gunannya sahabat." Serentak SakuIno sambil mengedipkan matanya

Mereka pun segera berjalan ke kantin

"hey dobe mau ke kantin nggak?" Tanya sasuke

Naruto langsung melihat hinata yang sedang membaca novel

"ogah ah perut ku sakit."

"yaudeh." Sasuke berkata sambil meninggalkan naruto

Naruto segera duduk disebelah hinata, hinata langsung sadar dan pura-pura tidak tahu

"hinata, kau masih menyukaikku...?" Tanya naruto lembut

"..." hinata tidak memberi respon

"hinata kau masih menyukai ku atau tidak?" naruto berkata sembari memegang bahu hinata

Mata hinata berkaca-kaca dan ia pun menangis, "kau sudah membuat hati ku hancur naruto! Aku sangat menyayangi mu tapi kau mengkhianati ku!" teriak hinata sambil menangis

"tapi kau harus dengan penjela..."

"sudah cukup!" hinata segera berlari dan meninggalkan naruto

Hinata berlari ke taman dan naruto pun mengejarnya. Naruto pun melihat hinata yang duduk di kursi taman, rencana hebat pun muncul di otaknya, ia tau hal apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membuat hinata tidak marah padanya lagi. Dan dia menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul 'wali – selingkuh.'

*author : "wkwkwk kayak orang india aja lu pada wkwkwwk."

NaruHina : "sirik aja lu!"

Author : *mewek* /ditendang*

Dengan suara yang pas-pasan walaupun banyak orang yang bilang suaranya cempreng dengan PeDenya ia menyayikan lagu itu buat hinata

Naruto : "Jangan.. ehem... Jangan kau tuduh aku...Tuduh aku selingkuh...Sadarkah ucapanmu adalah doamu..."

Hinata langsung mencari suara itu berasal dan ia melihat sosok naruto yang bernyanyi untuknya. Ia pun membalas lagu yang di lontarkan oleh naruto. Hinata membalas lagu 'anang hermansyah – separuh jiwaku pergi'

Hinata : "benar ku mencintaimu... tapi tak begini... kau khianati hati ini kau curangi aku..."

Tak mau kalah naruto membalasnya lagi, dengan lagu 'ungu – percaya padaku'

Naruto : "Ku berikan cintaku juga sayangku...Percaya padaku ku kan menjagamu...Hingga akhir waktu menjemputku.."

Hinata langsung blushing mendengar lagu yang barusan dinyanyikan oleh naruto

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagu ia langsung memeluk naruto

*hugs* o

"huhuuh. Naruto tolong jangan tinggalkan aku.." kata hinata lirih

"I never leave you baby, I love you so much.." balas naruto yang membuat hinata semakin blushing

"lalu, seorang gadis yang memanggil mu 'sayang'?" Tanya hinata

"itu anak dari teman mama ku. orang tua kami sepakat akan mempertunangkan kami sewaktu kami tamat sekolah. Aku pura-pura setuju, aku mengangap dia sebagai adik saja tapi dia mengangap ku sebagai pacarnya. Jadi kami layaknya seperti orang pacaran. Aku gak tahan terus membohongi perasaan ku, aku ingin bilang ke orang tua ku bahwa aku mencintai orang lain yaitu kau hinata. maukah kau memperjuangkan cinta kita bersama?" Tanya naruto

"of course." Kata hinata lirih

Namun di ujung taman sana, hinata melihat kiba yang menyaksikan hinata berpelukan dengan naruto. Hinata bisa merasakan bahwa kiba sangat marah, ia sangat cemburu. Hinata sungguh bersalah, hinata sangat menyesal menerima ajakan dinnernya saat itu...

.

.

.

Beralih ke kantin pula. Ino sedang sibuk mengantri membeli burger. Sedangkan sakura mencari saos yang paling pedas di sekitar situ. Pada saat sakura ingin mengambil saos itu, seseorang mencegah dan memegang tangannya

"jangan.. saus yang di sebelah kiri itu sudah berkadaluarsa, kalau mau saus yang masih baru disebelah kanan." Kata sasuke sembari memegang tangan sakura

Sakura yang ntah kenapa itu blushing hebat. Sasuke yang melihat sakura langsung degdegan. Dan sakura pun segera melepaskan tangannya dari gengaman sasuke

"h-hem.. i-iya.. arigatoo sasuke.." kata sakura sambil meninggalkan sasuke pergi serta menghampiri sahabatnya si ino

Sasuke masih disekitar situ mencari saus tomat kesukaannya. Ia tidak akan menyerah sampai saus tomat itu di dapatkan

Lalu sakura yang tak puas melihat wajah sasuke itu, curi-curi pandang melihat sasuke yang sedang melihat saus tomat kesukaannya. Sasuke tersedar dan memberikan senyuman manis kepadanya. Sakura juga membalas senyumannya

'ternyata si fantat ayam itu manis juga.' Batin sakura

Lalu ia mengarah ke lain arah agar tidak di sangka salting oleh sasuke. Dan ia melihat sasori yang sedang memperhatikannya sejak tadi sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya, sakura yang deg-degan itu membalas senyumnya

'aduh sepertinya aku menyukai kedua cowok ini. Omg, ini ga boleh dibiarin.' Inner sakura

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 8.30 pm

"kreek"

"hinata sudah tidur?" suara gadis yang membuka pintu kamar hinata

Hinata langsung menghapus air matanya, "hem belum kak tenten, oiya kakak kok belum pulang?" tanyanya

"haiyya, diluar hujan lebat jadi kakak tunggu hujan reda, oiya kamu kenapa kok nangis?"

"aku gak ke-kenapa-kenapa kok."

"jangan bohong, kakak yakin kamu ada masalah. Kita kan sama-sama perempuan dan sebentar lagi kakak akan menjadi kakak ipar mu.."

"baiklah... kak, aku ada masalah... masalahnya aku terjebak cinta segiempat!"

Tenten langsung terkejut dan kembali tersenyum

"hem.. banyak sekali ya hahah. Kakak juga pernah merasakannya, baiklah kakak akan membantu mu, hinata." kata tenten sembari mengedipkan matanya

..

..

..

..

~ To be continued ~

* * *

><p>Hoho. Gimana ceritanya? Gaje abis kan? T^T<p>

Terus ada adegan naruto dan hinata nyanyi pula x_x.

maaf ya kalau aku ga kreatif :'(

and review please *puppy eyes no jutsu* /plak


End file.
